


Demons Of Past

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: A dark secret of mike's life come's back to haunt his present.Will harvey be able to protect mike from falling apart and breaking into pieces.Will he be able to protect his little paradise with mike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that was going on in my mind from a very long time so I just penned it down.
> 
> Hope you guys will like the prologue.

__

__

**Prologue**

 

He felt as if his lungs stopped working,he felt gas if all the oxygen from his body was drained,his heart was ready to jump out from his body,with the little energy left he tried to walk out of the washroom of Pearson Specter Litt,but it felt as if his legs were frozen,pushing himself with difficulty out of the washroom he tried to reach his cubicle,with the support of the adjacent wall he somehow managed to get away from the suffocating washroom as soon as he entered the associate's bullpen ge felt all the eyes starring right at him,his face drenched with sweat,pale and his eyes filled with water,ge tried to loosen his tie to get air,but ge fell on the ground,the associate's running to help him,Rachel saw him on the ground and went to him,trying to talk to him but everything felt so fuzzy and blurred the chatter,everything felt out of place.

He heard Rachel telling someone to call Harvey,something calmed him down,Harvey's name gave him strength.

Donna was sitting at her desk when she saw a panicked Harold coming towards Harvey's office.

"What happened Harold?"Donna asked him sensing something wrong.

"Mr.Specter"he said and Donna gave him the nod to go in.

"Mr.Specter Mike"Harold said admist his ragged breaths from running.

"What?"Harvey asked him,his voice sounding of worry.

"Mr.Specter Mike he's on the floor,he is not able to breath and is not looking good at all,please come"Harold told him and Harvey sprung from his seat and ran towardd the Associate's bullpen,Donna and Harold behind him,Lious and Jessica were already ther Harvey pushed everyone aside and bent down where Mike was leaning against the wall,breathing with difficulty and it looked as if life was sucked out of him,as soon as Harvey's hand touched Mike's cheek,he went limp and collapsed and on Harvey's chest.

 

"Call an ambulence"Harvey shouted and Donna called 911.

The paramedics were there in a matter of few minutes and Mike was rushed to a nearby hospital.

 

After waiting for what seemed like 20 minutes a doctor came out.

"Mike ross's family"She called out and Harvey stood up.

"And you are?"the doctor asked.

"Harvey specter Mike's fiancè"He told her.

"Mr.Specter Mike is out of any danger,as far as I can guess a very serious and dark memory of his past triggered this reaction,we have given him some sleeping pills that will help him sleep for a few hours and then you can take him home,but whatever happened today can happen again and he needs atleast a few days rest before he can be back to his schedule,and I would reffer him to a therepist who may be able to find the cause of this reaction if you already don't know about it,has he ever shown this type of reaction before?"The doctor asked.

"No,but he sometime get nightmates but he never talks about them"Harvey replied.

"He's fine but you should take care of him"Doctor said  giving harvey a smile and left.

Harvey was worried,the nightmares were something that made him worry but Mike always told him they were nothing,but he made sure that now he will find out what is the thing that is troubling his lover so much.

And he waited for mike to wake up.


End file.
